Regret
by dreamorreality
Summary: I felt bad for Kate because she doesn't have much of a backgroud. I started writing this expecting it to be a blab... it grew and it's not done yet... more summary inside. please R&R I'm going to change my chapter titles... 1,2,3... just getting boring. A
1. Bad News

Disclaimer: The characters of Navy NCIS are not mine. Sadly. 

Summary: It's what I wanted to write to give Kate more of a background. I started out wanted to write a short little thing but it grew, bare with me I may just have a different way of thinking. Reviews: just tell me what you think, good or bad.

* * *

"Kate!"

Tony shouts for the fourth time. She finally looks up at him.

"What?"

Tony smiles and grabs his keys; Kate grabs her purse and follows Tony to the elevator.

"Were you planning to sleep here?"

Gibbs said sarcastically, he hits the button for the garage and the doors shut. Kate glances at her watch and shakes her head finally realizing that she could have left hours ago.

"Bye."

They all walk out of the elevator and they all head in different directions, each to their own car.

* * *

Kate walks through her door and pushes the button on her answering machine. The same voice as always echoes off the walls of her apartment.

"You have to call back sometime, we're you're family, you can't just leave us in the dark."

Kate rolls her eyes and pushes the delete button on the machine. There were four more messages left, each one from the same person with the same plea.

"I should really change my number."

Kate mumbles to herself and she walks over to the cabinet were she held her drinks. She had moved so far away so she wouldn't have to go home for the holidays or be bothered by her so called family. She had had enough of them when she left and she promised herself she would never return. She grabs a bottle of vodka and pours some, into the only glass she has close by. The pictures that took up the empty space on her tables and her nightstand were of paradise; they pictured the surf and the sun. The only picture frame that held a picture of a person in it was on her nightstand. He hadn't even been part of her life until a few months after she left. He had been there for her until he was killed; the picture is the only thing she has of him. She looks over at her TV and takes the last sip of her drink and walks to her bedroom. She jumps on her bed and closes her eyes.

* * *

"Come on, come on."

Tony is talking to the phone as he sits at his desk, his cup of coffee getting colder by the second. Gibbs walks in and notices Kate's empty desk.

"That better be her on the other end."

Gibbs says, his cup of coffee in his hand and his jacket in the other. Tony just smiles and turns around in his chair still whispering to the phone.

"Damn."

Tony turns around in his chair and looks up something on his computer.

"Well?"

Gibbs says trying to get Tony to talk. Instead Tony dials the phone again.

"Kate."

She's groggy and walking to the elevator.

"Where are you?"

Tony says as he looks over at Gibbs.

"God you're starting to sound like Gibbs."

She laughs a little and the ding of the elevator is heard through the phone.

"I'm coming."

Tony hangs up and grabs his now cold cup of coffee off his desk.

"She's on the elevator."

Gibbs nods and walks to the directors' office.

* * *

"A little late getting up?"

Kate just smiles at Tony. Gibbs walks back to his desk and sits down. All three of them are sitting at their own desk looking preoccupied. The bullpen is humming with conversations, Kate's phone rings and she picks it up.

"Kate."

"Are you Kate Todd?"

The man on the other end sounds official and her face gets a confused look on it.

"Yes."

Kate answers with a little suspicion in her voice.

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this but your parents have been in a car accident."

Kate sat in her chair and kept listening.

"They didn't make it, and your sister is on a plane right now and asked us if we would inform you of this."

Kate nods and turns around in her chair. Gibbs and Tony look over at her and wonder why she's so quiet. She continues to sit and listen to the person on the phone; she slumps more and more each second. Kate finally said goodbye and hung up and rubs her eyes as if she had just woken up.

"You okay Kate?"

Gibbs asks actually sounds concerned. Kate looks up surprised and smiles at him.

"Of course."

She finally answers.

"Good."

Gibbs says, looking back at the file he had been reading, Tony also went back to his work but Kate just sits at her desk and stares off into the distance.

* * *

"Ah, Kate?"

Tony says the sun in setting outside and the bullpen is emptying.

"Yeah?"

"You leaving soon?"

Tony asks as he finds his keys and starts for the elevator.

"Yeah, I'll see you Monday."

Tony nods and smiles. As he walks to the elevator he glances back at Kate, she had her head on her desk, as Tony walks into the elevator he had a worried look on his face.

She listens as the bullpen slowly quiets, each agent leaving when they are done. Kate finally looks up and grabs her purse, she runs for the elevator, she goes in and finally gets to the garage, which is empty except for the few cars that were left.

* * *

"Hey Gibbs."

Tony is walking down the stairs to the boat Gibbs is working on.

"DiNozzo."

He continues with his boat and doesn't look up.

"What do you want?"

Tony smiles.

"Kate seemed a little distracted today."

Gibbs laughs a little and shakes his head.

"Your point is?"

Gibbs seems a little preoccupied and blew on the spot that he had just sanded.

"Well I think something might be wrong."

Tony said and sits down on the last step and runs his fingers though his hair.

"I'm sure she's fine."

Tony nods and smiles, he sits there for a few seconds only getting when Gibbs looked over at him. He waves goodbye to Gibbs and walks back up the stairs.

* * *

Kate is sitting on her couch with a bottle of vodka in front of her. When she got home her answering machine was empty, her apartment was silent except for the occasional sipping sound. The news of her parents saddened her more than she had thought it would. She sits on the couch wanting to forget all about what the phone call was about.

The weekend went by fast and by noontime on Monday Kate is still sitting on the couch, only now an empty bottle of vodka sits in front of her. Looking around the room there are many other empty bottles around, whiskey, bourbon, and scotch is what a few of the bottles states had been in them. The phone is off the hook and the cell phone that she had carried around with her is drowned in the glass of champagne that is in front of her. All the blinds are closed and just slivers of light are shinning through them. A groan comes from the couch and Kate opens her eyes just a little. Her head is pounding and she heads for her medicine cabinet grabs the first thing she can and downs four Advil and almost crawls back to the couch and lies down, falling asleep instantly.

TBC


	2. No Kate!

"DiNozzo." 

Gibbs walks to his desk after leaving for lunch. Tony was on the phone again; it's repetitive ringing echoing in his ear.

"So is Kate coming in or do I have to get McGee here?"

Tony looks up at him and shrugs.

"Call him."

Gibbs says as he sits down in his chair. Tony hangs up and dials again, the phone rings and is picked up instantly.

"McGee."

"Gibbs wants you here."

Tony says and hangs up. He stands up and walks to the elevator and waits for it to reach Abby's floor.

"Abby?"

The music is on but not blasting his ears off.

"Tony."

She turns away from her computer and looks up.

"What are you up to?"

Abby smiles, her computer shows and RPG game she had played once to help with a case.

"Oh, no work?"

"No."

She says sadly, she looks back at Tony and stops smiling.

"What's wrong?"

Tony shakes his head and smiles.

"Nothing."

He turns around and walks back to the elevator.

* * *

She woke up with her head pounding and if she opened her eyes the light that was coming in the house pained her head even more. She reaches over the end of the couch and grabs her sunglasses and puts them on, giving her a little more darkness so she could see her apartment. She glances at the clock and groans. Kate slowly gets up off her spot on the couch and once again she made her way to the medicine cabinet, swallowing two more pills she made her way into the shower, the cold water giving her little relief. As she slowly gets dressed she hears a knock on the door, her watch stated that it was 4:00 and the knock on the door wasn't helping her pounding head. As she walks to the door she pushes the empty bottles to one side on the floor and rubs her temples trying to get the pain to go away.

"Kate! You home?"

Tony is standing outside the door rocking back and fourth on his feet so he could warm up a little.

"Hold on."

Kate whispers, expecting Tony to hear her through the door. As she opens the door she has to shield her eyes from the light even though she had her sunglasses on, as soon as the door was opened enough Kate grabs Tony and pulls him inside, shutting the light out.

"Hello."

Tony says apprehensively, looking around the room he finally realizes why he couldn't get her on her phone. Kate just smiles and makes her way back to her spot on the couch.

"Big weekend?"

Tony says, trying to explain to himself why Kate had empty bottles on her floor.

"Not really."

Kate answers and makes a pained movement to seize the pounding.

"Oh."

Tony nods as if she just explained the whole weekend to him and looks at Kate. Her hair is a mess but it is wet like she had come inside from the rain, her sunglasses she has on are a very dark pair. She is scrunched up into a ball at one end of the couch; her feet are bare and look cold. Tony takes his cell phone out of his pocket and dials a number; he walks into the kitchen, getting as far away from Kate as he could so she wouldn't hear him. Kate watches him as he turns his back to her and talks on the phone, a word or two could be heard and she knew whom he was talking to.

When Tony came back from the kitchen he has a cup of coffee with him and hands it to her, her smile thanks him even though she doesn't say a word. Kate takes a sip of it and scoffs, the coffee is black and disgusting but it is the only thing that might help.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

Kate asks it comes out slowly and in a whisper, Tony just smiles and nods.

"Yeah, probably."

Kate takes another sip of the coffee and glances at her floating cell phone.

"Damn."

Tony follows her gaze and laughs a little.

"Hey don't laugh, I need that cell phone."

Tony puts his hands up like he is giving up and smiles.

"Somebody call that you didn't want to talk to?"

Tony asks, he is here to check up on a coworker and slowly starts to get worried about her.

"I'm not too sure, had too much on my mind."

Tony laughs again and Kate groans.

"Get out!"

She says a little jokingly but very serious.

"Go to work."

Tony walks to the door and smiles a little.

"At least call Gibbs."

She nods and rolls her eyes, she turns her back to the door as Tony opens it and walks out.

* * *

"DiNozzo!"

His yell is heard though out the bullpen and Tony freezes, wanting desperately to turn around and go right back in his car.

"Don't you dare."

Gibbs yells knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Of course not, boss." Tony mumbles and starts to walk to his desk.

"Don't you ever tell McGee to do that again."

Gibbs sounds mad although Tony knows exactly what he is mad about.

"Do what boss?"

Tony says trying to sound innocent.

"Cover for you."

Tony smiles and drops into his seat.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"Yes boss."

Tony submits to Gibbs yelling and he shuts up.

TBC


	3. The Note

Kate is sitting in front of her phone watching it ring, hoping it's not the office. The machine finally picks up and she hears her own voice. 

"You've reached Kate, leave a message."

She frowns at how boring it is but listens to the person that called.

"I figured you wouldn't be coming to the funeral. They raised you for eighteen years and you can't even pay them some respect?"

The women now yelling at Kate's machine is her sister, she never talks to her but knew that she would know Kate hadn't talked to their parents.

"That's typical, I knew once you left that you would not have a family. Now the two great people who raised you don't even get your attention when they're dead. You know even if you hated them they did still love you, you should at least pay them some respect."

The woman hangs up and the red light on the machine lights up. Kate grabs the keys off the table and the suitcases waiting by the door and walks out into the fading sunlight. It's only been an hour since Tony's unexpected visit and she figures that if he is going to check up on her again it won't be for a while. As she jumps in her car she looks out to the street, all her neighbors are gone at their jobs. She starts the car and heads to the airport figuring that anywhere is better than staying in her house.

* * *

Tony jumps in his car and follows Gibbs out of the parking lot, their cars separated and Tony starts to speed up, Gibbs looks back figuring on seeing Tony still there like always but he had disappeared.

As Tony heads for Kate's house Gibbs sits in his car driving to his home, counting on working on his boat with no interruptions. Tony not being behind him worried him a little but Kate not being at work or calling in worried him more. Each time he stops at a red light he glances behind him, hoping that Tony is just a few cars behind him. When Gibbs pulls into his driveway he sits in his car and stars at his wheel, he finally gives up and pulls out again and heads in the opposite direction.

As Gibbs pulls into an empty spot on the street he watches as Tony knocks on the door and yells Kate's name.

"DiNozzo."

Tony jerks his head in time to see Gibbs shut his car door and walk up behind him.

"Boss."

Tony knocks on the door again, calling for Kate and still not getting an answer.

"You hear anything?"

Tony shakes his head and starts to head back to his car.

"Where are you going?"

Tony turns around with a confused look on his face as he watched Gibbs take out a loose key from his pocket and fits it in the lock the door swings open easily.

"Emergencies."

Gibbs explains but it doesn't kill Tony's curiosity.

"Message."

Tony says and pushes the play button. The message from a very unhappy woman comes out of the speaker as the two continue through the house. Tony walks into the extra room and looks at the desk that sits at one corner of it. He stops and stares at a piece of paper sitting in the middle of it.

"Figured you'd come check in on me again so I thought I'd tell you that I went on vacation so you wouldn't think I was kidnapped or something. I'm probably on a plane right now depending on what time it is. Tell Gibbs I'm taking my sick days. I'll be back to work by the end of the week. I just have some things to do. I'll be fine. Signed, Kate Todd."

The letter ends with her signature and a smile drawn at the end of it.

"Gibbs?"

Tony said, he sounds a little worried. Gibbs comes running in and looks at the note that was written in Kate's handwriting and signed.

"Explains the empty closet."

Gibbs says as he turns around the room.

"You know what all the bottles are doing in the trash?"

Tony shakes his head.

"Ah... no boss."

He doesn't look Gibbs in the face just in case he can pick up on his lie. Gibbs nods and than shakes his head.

"Let's go, and call McGee."

Tony nods and follows Gibbs out the door; he takes out his cell phone and calls McGee for the third time in one day.

* * *

As Kate sits in a first class seat she types away on her laptop and continually looks at her watch. As the night goes on each person in the first class seats slowly fall asleep. The typing from her laptop soon becomes the only sound in the section other than the slow breathing of the sleeping passengers. The plane is planned to get to its destination by morning and from there she's getting a hotel room and ignoring all signs of life. Right now she's busy trying to figure out the different things she could tell Gibbs when she gets back so he doesn't get on her back too much. Kate looks out the window once more before closing her laptop and leaning back her seat just enough to get comfortable and closes her eyes.

TBC


	4. Hotels

AN: hey... this part took longer than the rest to write... I think it might be longer but god only knows. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

"McGee, DiNozzo." 

Gibbs seems chipper and Tony just stares at him as he sits down at his desk and starts reading the files that were still stacked there.

"Something wrong Tony?"

Gibbs notices Tony starring and smiles. Tony starts shaking his head and looks back at the file he had been reading. Every once in a while Tony looks up at Gibbs again and the look on his face says he's worried about Gibbs, each time Tony would look, Gibbs had a smile on his face. He finally closes the file and starts to walk out of the bullpen heading for the autopsy room.

"Where are you going?"

Tony turns around and points to the elevator.

"Talk to Ducky."

Gibbs shakes his head and points Tony right back to his seat.

* * *

The hotel room looks expensive, it having its own hot tub and everything. The second Kate walks into the room she drops her stuff on the floor and got into the hot tub, the candles lit and the lights down low, her sigh of relief echoes through the whole room. The steam slowly fills the room coming to rest on the furniture that stood in its way. Stuffed away in the deepest pocket of her suitcase she could find her beeper starts going off, the sound getting muffled by the clothes laying on top of it. As Kate slowly steps out of the tub she cleans off the mirror and smiles. Now this was easy, no calls, no work. She walks into the room and unpacks her suitcase, placing every bit of clothing in a drawer as if she was going to stay for a lifetime.

* * *

The house is dark and empty every shade that had been closed remained that way. The ringing of the phone echoes through the house like it is the only thing there. The beep of the machine and Kate's voice echoes in the same menacing way. The voice that comes out of the speaker is the same one as before, the woman's screams travel to each room and echoes off the walls. The speaker on the machine distorts the words yet every once in a while you hear her call for Kate. The slam of the phone is the last noise the house took in.

* * *

Gibbs picks up the phone for the fourth time this morning and dials a number only he knew, he listens to it ring and then hangs up after just a few seconds. Tony watched as Gibbs continued this schedule for the rest of the morning. The thing that made Tony jump up was the ringing from his own phone. He quickly picks it up and listens to the frantic woman on the other end. 

"Slow down, what is it?" Tony's voice is calm but he sounds really confused.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

Gibbs gives Tony a look, trying to keep him from getting up and walking away. Tony's pile of files on his desk had grown over the past couple of days that now they were about to topple over. Tony ignores Gibbs' warning glare and walks to the elevator, looking as worried as ever.

Gibbs tries to fight the urge to follow him but it didn't work, he walks over to the elevator and watches as it counts down to the floor that housed Abby's lab. He pushes the button to get it back up and gets on as soon as it arrives.

"What was so important?"

Tony asks, suspicious that she just wanted him to get something for her.

"Oh, not important, really cool."

Tony rolls his eyes as Abby reaches around the desk and pulls out a huge picture to hang on her wall. Abby proudly shows it off in front of her.

"Cool."

Tony said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah I know."

Gibbs comes in the door and freezes; the doors barely have room to close.

"Tony!"

Tony turns around slowly his innocent smile on his face as Abby peeks over the top of the gunshot wound she is about to hang up.

"What was so important that you left you desk for?" Abby quickly realizes that she might have very well just gotten Tony into trouble.

"Hi Abbs."

Gibbs said just knowing who was behind it all. She quickly helps Tony out, her voice slightly muffled by the photo she still held in front of her.

"It was me Gibbs, I called him."

Gibbs smiles and chuckles a little. As he turns around and heads out the door Tony grabs one end of the photo and helps Abby hoist it up to the empty spot on the wall.

* * *

"Gibbs." 

His phone that sat on the corner of his desk was ringing when he got up there and he picked it up, hoping for a break in the slow week.

"Hey Gibbs, stop beeping me."

It's Kate, she sounds a little happier than the last time he had talked to her and he could hear the waves crashing on the beach in the background.

"Come on Kate, you left a note."

He smiles and finally sits down in his chair.

"You could have least called."

The breeze blows through her hair and she takes a deep breath exhaling slowly as if she is savoring the moment.

"At least I didn't beep you a hundred times."

The cry of gulls is heard in the background; the screams of vacationing students can also be heard.

"So when you coming back?"

He gets right back on track just so she wouldn't hear the relief in his voice from knowing she was okay.

"Thursday."

With that she hangs up the phone and starts walking towards the warm beach. Gibbs is left with a dial tone on the other end along with a smile.

* * *

Her day had started at noon, her breakfast had come as lunch, and the knock on the door is what brought her back to reality. As she walks the beautiful beach she would be on for another couple of days her thoughts drifted. Kate knew it was a bad thing for her thoughts to do this, every time her thoughts went on a trip they always ended up at the town where she grew up. This is why she left her house, to get away from the calls that originated from her hometown, probably her old house. Kate couldn't run away from her thoughts the same way, they had followed her here to the hotel they would follow her everywhere. She sits down, buries her feet in the sand and closes her eyes. 

"Kate I told you never to touch that, it's your sister's. Leave it alone!"

Two little girls running around a small house with a mother running after them, behind them is a trail of food that fell off the table. They had always bickered and today was just another one of those days. The oldest one finally threw the object in question to the floor, breaking it into little pieces.

"No!"

The younger child yelled, tears running down her face. The fight between the two girls that followed wasn't a pretty one but changed the whole routine forever.

"Stop it girls, your gonna get hurt."

The genuine care in the mother's voice was directed really to only one of the two bickering girls. They finally let go of one another and the oldest one ran out the door and on to the street, leaving the mother and daughter alone.

When Kate opened her eyes the sun was setting and the warm spot she had been lying in was slowly disappearing, a tear fell down her cheek as she walked back to the hotel room.

* * *

Gibbs now knew that Kate had brought along her beeper and as a result he started to call it more often. Tony had finally returned to his desk and started working on the many files that covered his desk. McGee had been silently working at Kate's desk all day; his only real purpose was to fill in for Kate if a case were to come in. As Gibbs watches him he can see his eyes start to wander, it was nearly quitting time and even Gibbs had had enough. 

"Done, head home guys."

This statement seemed a little more friendly than Gibbs had originally intended and he bolted for the elevator, managing to get the door closed before the two agents even started getting up. The confused look is shared between the both of them, but as soon as they both realize what they just heard the two bolted for the elevator.

TBC


	5. Beaches

AN: Okay here's more... I went on vacation, and now my own computer doesn't like the Internet too much. That's why it took so long. But here it is. More of 'Regret'. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Dammit." 

Kate muttered to herself when she heard the beeping again. She is staring at her beeper that lay on the table in front of her. It is going off for the second time since she woke up, as she rolls her eyes she picks it up and reads the number that is flashing on the screen. Gibbs persistence is hard to handle and he is actually starting to get on her nerves, the beeping started when she was in the bathroom savoring the hot tub again. Kate has the urge to throw the thing against the wall, but she can't afford to have to buy a new one. She sets it down on the table again and smiles at the thought of Gibbs calling it again.

Kate had woken up in a cold sweat that morning, although the phone was ringing that wasn't what had woken her up. Her thoughts had started wandering again and as she fell asleep they started to take over. The nightmare she had woken up to was the reason she didn't fall back asleep. A quick glance at her watch tells her it is six thirty.

Now she walks out the hotel door heading for the great diner she had eaten at yesterday.

* * *

His first stop that morning was a donut shop. He was hungry and he didn't want a 'boring' bagel, plus Kate wasn't there to bug him about his eating habits. Tony had called Kate's house when he got up and got her answering machine, he figured she wouldn't be back but he wanted to make sure. As he walks into the bullpen with a donut stuffed in his mouth he sees Gibbs on the phone again.

"Want one?"

Tony asks as he holds out the bag to Gibbs, Gibbs answers with a shake of his head. When Tony sits down at his desk he is hidden behind a pile of folders. He picks up the top one and starts with his long day.

* * *

"Of course, I can. Have I ever let you down?"

Abby is on her phone. Gibbs walks in and starts to talk, he is silenced by Abby's stare.

"Yeah, call tomorrow." She pauses.

"I'm working... of course not."

Abby hangs up and folds her hands on her lap as though she's going to get a 'talk' from her parents. Gibbs stares for a second at her seemingly innocent face.

"Who was that?"

"A friend."

Abby knew she had a great poker face and Gibbs couldn't make out a lie from her if she told him in advance.

"Heard from Kate?"

Abby was worried by Kate's call, his obvious question took her longer to answer than it should have.

"No."

If he asked again, she might not be so hard to read, Gibbs looks at her for a second and then nods.

"Oh."

Gibbs turns around and walks back out of Abby's lab, dialing his cell phone as he does so.

"Close."

Abby looks down at the scrape of paper she had written the information Kate had given her on and a worried look sprouts on her face. Kate had called, about ten-thirty, and she seemed a little scared. Kate asked her to look up a couple people on the database; she seemed to want it as soon as possible but didn't say so. As she starts her search her lab doors once again open and she turns around to see who it is.

"Abby."

"Ducky."

He carried a 'big gulp' in his hands and a smile on his face. As he hands her the cup he looks over at her screen.

"Busy?"

Ducky only came in her lab when he was finished his work, ready for a breather, or it was lunchtime.

"Yeah, sort of a favor."

The knowing look on his face told her he wouldn't 'spill'.

"Anybody I know?"

Abby starts to tell him than stops, she stared at the computer screen and finally continues.

"Well... she didn't say not to tell you..."

She pauses.

"Kate."

Just then Tony walks in carrying a bag marked 'Dunkin Dounts' and his mouth is full.

"Whatcha doing?"

Ducky continues to look at Abby, she puts her finger to her mouth, and he nods in response.

"Nothing Tony."

Ducky seems a little tense but the look soon disappears.

"Oh."

Tony pauses and squints, like he is trying to see something that wasn't quite there.

"You seen Gibbs?"

Both of them shake their heads.

"Mmm... Donut?"

"Sure."

Tony walks over to the nearest table and sets the bag down, he looks back at the odd couple one more time than walks out the door.

* * *

"She better hurry."

Kate mumbles to herself as she walks down the beach. Kate had just finished her lunch; the taste of lobster still lingered on her tongue.

She jumps at the feeling, although she had felt it many times that day. Her hand automatically reaches over and she glances at the flashing screen, she didn't have to, she already knew who it was. Kate rolls her eyes and sits down on the warm sand. She closes her eyes and lets her memories take over.

"I didn't do it."

"Don't you dare lie to me young lady!"

Her parents stood over her as she sat on the couch.

"I'm not."

Her voice remained calm, seemingly unaffected by her parents screams.

"We know what you did. If you admit it your punishment may not be as great."

As she sat there, being punished by her parents, the guilty party was roaming around the house freely. She got off the couch, and started to walk towards her room, where she would end up anyway, her parents screaming behind her.

"Don't walk away!"

"You better stop!"

"Caitlin, get back here right now!"

She continued up the stairs, by the expression on her face it seemed as if she hadn't heard them.

"No TV! No Computer! No going out! You're grounded!"

The door slams shut, the music is blasted and the last cry from her father was smothered.

As she opens her eyes her beeper once again starts to shake, Kate ignores it and just closes her eyes again. She focuses on the present, the crashing of the waves as well as the sound of the seagulls and slowly lies down on the sand and falls asleep.

TBC

AN: Okay so it's a little short, but it's better than nothing, right?


	6. Mysteries

AN: Well here's yet another chapter. This chapter is more centered on Gibbs than Kate... it follows Gibbs most of the time. And no I still don't own NCIS... but it is on my wish list. :)

* * *

"I told the family you were sick. I'm sure they know better, but I tried." 

The voice echoes through the empty house, she is calmer than before.

"Don't think I'm going to cover for you again."

The words came out slowly and calm as if she had used up her anger already.

"You better have a good reason for not coming."

With that the woman hangs up, the click of the phone echoing through the rooms.

* * *

"DiNozzo."

Gibbs sounds a little mad, although he still has a smile on his face; Tony's desk is still covered in folders that he hasn't gotten to yet.

"Yes boss?"

"Get to work."

Tony sat down and starts on the folders again; Gibbs picks up his phone again and dials a familiar number.

* * *

"Kate?"

She is lying peacefully on the sand, a man has blocked the sun and she looks up at him.

"Are you Kate Todd?"

Kate continues to look at him and the man standing next to him and starts to smile.

"Could you get out of the sun?"

The men look behind them and watch as the sun hides behind another cloud.

"Are you Caitlin Todd?"

He is persistent, but Kate still ignored him. As he starts to ask her again she stands up and walks towards the street.

"We need to talk to you."

The tow men are running after her, she ducks into a restaurant and the men run past it as Kate sits down to eat.

* * *

Tony is sitting at his desk, his pile down to only a few folders.

"Hey, McGee."

Gibbs is gone and McGee is working on Kate's pile of cases.

"Yeah?"

"You notice something weird about Gibbs?"

McGee gives Tony a slightly confused look like he's trying to remember what Gibbs did all day.

"No. Not really, he has been smiling a lot."

"Thank you."

Tony says making it seem like McGee just answered a question that had been nagging him all day.

"Thanks for what?"

Gibbs walks around the corner and looks at the two accusingly; McGee stops smiling and starts on his work again.

"Nothing boss."

Tony says. Gibbs gives a look of suspicion but blew it off knowing that it was probably something stupid. The three of them sat at their desks in silence for a while longer before Tony spoke up again.

"You heard from Kate?"

Gibbs looked up at Tony and smiled a little more.

"Not lately."

"You sure?"

The look on Gibbs face tells Tony that it was a bad question to ask.

"Never mind."

As Tony continued with his work Gibbs looked at the clock, got up again headed for the elevator and jumps in. Tony and McGee watch as the doors close and look at their watches, both get up at the same time and head to the elevator. The bullpen is emptying and the elevator was full.

* * *

As Gibbs drove into his driveway he could hear his phone ringing. He runs to his door, unlocks it and grabs the phone that had been sitting next to the door.

"Gibbs."

"So it is you, figured as much."

Kate is on the other end, her laugh seems fake and Gibbs smile fades.

"Is something wrong?"

Gibbs can always tell when something's wrong, whether it is with Kate or someone else.

"No Gibbs, everything's fine."

Even though she was trying to hide her fright even Tony could have noticed it.

"Kate, maybe you should come back."

"No Gibbs I'm fine, I've got to go now."

With that Kate hangs up the phone and Gibbs is left standing at the doorway with a phone in his hand. He finally hangs up the phone and walks down to his boat, he doesn't start to work on it yet, instead he sits down and just stares at it. He puts his hand in his pocket and brings out his cell phone; he dials a number and starts to walk around the boat frame.

"Abby."

"Abs, who was it you were talking to today?"

Anyone could hear the worry in his voice.

"I can't tell you that Gibbs."

"Come on."

The pleading in his voice made Abby pause for a minute just to make sure it was really Gibbs.

"Fine, fine,"

Abby finally surrenders,

"Kate."

"I knew it."

He pauses pacing even more.

"What did she want?"

"Information on a couple of guys."

Abby had hesitated before answering him as if she was breaking some secret code.

"Did she seem scared?"

This made Abby stop for a second her thoughts going back to her phone conversation with Kate.

"A little, she seemed worried."

Abby's voice starts to sound worried as she said this.

"Did something happen to her?"

"No, no, she just called."

"Oh."

"Meet me at the office, your lab."

With that both of them said goodbye and hung up, Gibbs heads out the door and jumps into his car.

* * *

"Gibbs!"

Abby walks into her lab and Gibbs jumps a little. He had been looking at the desk where Abby sat more often.

"I started the search this morning."

"Who are they?"

Abby jumps into her computer chair and boots her computer up.

"I haven't found them yet."

Gibbs sits down really hard on the closest chair and leans back. He puts his hands on his face and closes his eyes.

"Find her."

His voice is muffled under his hands and he sits up and looks over at Abby.

"On it."

TBC

* * *

AN: Okay... so Kate might be in a little trouble. I'll try to write more in the three study halls I have in school. Now all I have to do is remember to bring the stories to school... Mmm. Hope you liked it. 


	7. Dreams

AN: Well it's been a while... I'm writing SG-1 fan fiction too so it takes me a little while to write more for each one especially since I have school... rest assured it will get done. Sorry this is so short... I thought better to post some when you got it then not at all.

* * *

"Let me go!" 

Kate had been calmly walking her now familiar path across the beach. The men that she had met a couple days before had walked up to her and followed her to an empty part of the beach. The two men were now blocking her path back to the hotel.

"We are not holding you."

The taller of the two men answered.

"We were told to bring you home."

Kate glares at them and rolls her eyes.

"I'm not going back."

With that she pushes her way through the men and jogs back to her room. She slams her door shut and leans against it, she slowly falls down and ends up sitting down on the floor. Her hands are shaking and her breath is short as if she ran her heart out. Her head lands in her lap as she disappears into her thoughts.

"Where have you been?"

She had just walked back into her house then minutes ago and seen her mother at the stove. The question sounded like she was concerned but only if she had just walked in the door and heard it.

"Out mother."

Her mother nodded as if she had been out for all but an hour and continued to cook.

"Mommy! When are we eating?"

The sister had grown, just as Caitlin had but the way she talked sill sounded childish.

"When do you want to eat honey?"

Her mother was now crouching in front of her sister with a smile on her face.

"Now mommy."

She nods and hands a plate to the now ten-year-old girl. Kate rolls her eyes at this picture, grabs the remains of a cold pizza out of the fridge and walks up to her room, leaving the 'family' with their supper.

The call of the hotel phone rings through her room and it flows from the bedroom and into the little alcove in front of the door. Kate jerks her head up, looking around the little room as her breathing slows to normal. She stands up and walks over to the still ringing phone and picks it up.

"Hello?"

Kate answers, her voice sound like she just woke up, which would be true if she had been in her bed.

"Did I wake you?"

It was Gibbs, she had only called one-person from her line and it had been to Abby, she always guessed Gibbs would find out.

"Ah... no Gibbs."

She had stopped to think, her mind was still back in her past.

"Just so you hear it from me, I made her tell me, she really didn't want to, but she did."

This statement took Kate a while to comprehend.

"Oh."

Kate sits down on her bed and slowly lays down on it.

"Is that all you wanted?"

"No... wanted to check up on you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I've got to go though."

Kate could hear Gibbs nod on the other end.

"Bye."

She doesn't say anything; instead she grunts and then moves her hand slowly over the phone base and drops the receiver back on it. Her shoes are still firmly tied to her feet, she brings her knees up to her chin and rolls on to her side and closes her eyes again.

* * *

"Thanks Abbs."

Gibbs is sitting on the chair in her lab and pushing the 'end' button on his cell phone.

"Yeah."

She looks at her screen and than looks back at him, her eyes growing concerned as she does.

"What is it?"

Gibbs is sitting up right now, his voice hard and fast.

"Found them."

Gibbs walks over to her and looks over her shoulder at the two men that were on the screen.

"They're PI's... retired cops."

Gibbs starts walking off, his pace fast, he was determined and everyone could tell.

"The last money they got was from a Mrs. Todd."

Gibbs raises his hand in a little wave and walks out the door.

* * *

"DiNozzo!"

Tony jerked around, he'd just gotten in and had been doing his work... what did Gibbs want now?

"Yes boss?"

His usual teasing self, Gibbs smiled at him.

"Nothing."

Gibbs walked over and grabbed his bag, put his gun in his holster and started to walk off.

"Ah... boss?"

Gibbs turns around to see Tony's confused face.

"Do your work."

With that he pushed the ground floor button and Tony stood still starring at the elevator. He finally sat down and looks over at McGee.

"What?!"

Tony sound a little mad and McGee quickly goes into his defensive mode.

"Ah... um... nothing."

Tony nods and goes back to his work, wondering why Gibbs left as if on a case with no back up.

TBC

AN: You liked it? You didn't like it? Tell me... if you don't like the way it's going say something... I love to write stuff that interests people... don't be afraid to voice your opinion as much as possible... it helps me and I promise you I won't get mad. :)


	8. Found: Agent Todd

AN: I'm here... I'm alive... and it looks my story is too... this is longer than I usually like my chapters though not by much. I finally found the paper I had been writing this on. It was in my desk! The last place I look is where it belongs! LOL. Anyway here it is. Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. As always read and review plz.

* * *

"There a Caitlin Todd here?" Gibbs is standing in a hotel lobby. He had known the number he had to call to get Kate. He remembered the hotel from his own past.

"Yes sir. But we can't give out the room number." Gibbs automatically pulls out his wallet, showing his ID.

"It's really important." The clerk nods and types something into her computer.

"A8."

"Thank you." He heads to the elevator, telling himself that she's okay. The keeps going over in his mind that one of his team is not hurt. The elevator doors finally open and from all his wishing his steps were faster than before just to ease his mind.

* * *

"Tony?" He looks up at the women and smiles.

"Yes?" Abby cautiously sits down in Gibbs' chair and props her feet up on his desk.

"Where is he?" She points to the desk she's sitting at to say who she's talking about though she figured he already knew.

"Gone." Tony pauses, finishes the sentence of his report and than looks back at Abby. "He grabbed his gun and left, don't know where." Tony presses two more cottons and Abby hears his computer shut down.

"Leaving already?" Tony shrugs, almost half-heartedly.

"Gibbs is gone, I'm leain' too." Tony gets up to leave only to be followed closely by Abby.

"I'm sure she's fine Tony." He nods, half believing her and some what cautious and the elevators finally open.

"I'm checking on her house anyway." Abby nods, knowing the 'thing' that he had for her.

"Hold on." She stops the door, fumbles around in her pocket and hands the thing to Tony, making him close his hand around it before taking her hand away. "Make sure she's not just hiding." He smiles a little and nods. As the doors close once again Tony opens his fisted hand and carefully studies the key sitting in the middle of his palm.

* * *

Had Kate not left early that morning she would have run right into her boss. But at the time he was walking through the front door Kate was running her now familiar path. Each footfall bringing a new sound to her ears. She knew nothing of the older man now driving around the town, knew nothing of the younger one riffling through her stuff in her apartment. The only thing that was happening for her was the red sun slowly coming up over the trees and the occasional times she had to stop for cars. She had been thinking of what to do when the tell tale signs of a road coming up started pulling her away. The black car is visible from the path, so is the man standing in the middle of the path. As Kate came out of her thoughts the gray hair and familiar stance ended up in the middle of her vision.

"Kate!"

It was a happy yell, surprised happy. She stops two yards away from him, looking around for someway to get past him so she can be alone again. She doesn't see anything but she still doesn't stop jogging, she's standing in place watching the man carefully.

"Gibbs."

Kate says, obviously out of breath but not wanting to stop, she could go on forever like this. He takes a step closer to her only to find her taking an equally sized step away from him.

"Come on Kate."

He smiles at the reversion she has for him now, trying to get the sadness to leave his eyes before Kate can tell what it is.

"I'm fine here."

Gibbs smiles again and nods. He can tell that Kate's very tense, though he has no idea why, nothing was wrong. Finally he felt the warmth of the coffee behind his back and brings his hands in front of him.

"Coffee Kate?"

'There's no way he could know I missed my coffee.' Kate's mind wanders for a second before giving in a walking up to him and grabs the coffee from his outstretched hand.

"Thanks."

Gibbs takes a sip of his, probably esophagus burning, coffee as Kate hesitantly sips some of hers.

"How'd you find me?"

He shrugs, watching her as if he missed every movement she had made. She knows that look, or at least she think she might, it's hard to tell sometimes.

"Knew the hotel."

Kate leans on Gibbs car, resting finally. She seems to not care or register what Gibbs had just said.

"No, not the hotel, here."

Kate looks at the ground before taking another sip from her coffee and smiling at the perfect mix.

"Just lucky I guess."

"You don't believe in luck Gibbs."

He smiles at this than notices Kate tense up once again. She stands straight up again, trying to see over the top of the little rise between them and the rest of the path. Gibbs remembers that look, she had heard something, something out of place.

"What's wrong?"

Gibbs finally listens instead and hears the footsteps. Ones that are running, at first he thinks its normal to him, but it seems to be upsetting Kate so he listens more carefully. He hears the difference in the sound from Kate's sneakers. The shoes hitting the path now sounded more like dress shoes than running shoes.

"Let's go for breakfast."

Kate suddenly says pulling Gibbs a little to get him moving faster. Once he got in the drivers seat he drove off, looking in the rear view mirror at the two men appearing over the rise, their attire giving them away... they really didn't belong there.


End file.
